degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Hangouts
The Dot: It's the hot spot in the neighborhood. Everyone at Degrassi Community School goes here to get coffee or lunch. It's the most common place for dates or meeting up with friends. Everyone goes here to grab a bite, catch up with friends or even study. It's the most likely place to see people you know. The Dot is the hottest place around. Since Seasons 3, it has been the best place around town. People that are/were seen here: Spinner Mason, J.t Yorke,Paige Michalchuk, Jimmy Brooks, Emma Nelson, Manny Santos, Ellie Nash, Craig Manning, Holly J. Sinclair, Chantay Black, Sav Bhandari, Jane Vaughn, Peter Stone, Riley Stavros, Zane Park, Clare Edwards, Jenna Middleton, Drew Torres, Bianca DeSousa, Eli Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, Mark Fitzgerald, Alli Bhandari, Dave Turner, Declan Coyne, Fiona Coyne, Maya Matlin, Zig Novak, Tori Santamaria, Tristan Milligan, Becky Baker, Eli Goldsworthy, Katie Matlin and K.C. Guthrie. Above the Dot: 'A teen club in the upstairs of The Dot. It was the former storage area of The Dot, until Peter Stone made it over into one of the hottest places in town for Degrassi Community School students. It's known to also be a drug hotspot. This is where hot local bands play and teens have a good time. Dances have been held here in the past as well as other events like mixers and concerts. People that are/were seen here: Peter Stone, Clare Edwards, K.C. Guthrie, Spinner Mason, Jane Vaughn, Alli Bhandari, Jenna Middleton, Dave Turner, Adam Torres, Eli Goldsworthy, Sav Bhandari, Danny Van Zandt, Riley Stavros, and Anya MacPherson 'Little Miss Steaks: A country western themed restaurant where a number of Degrassi Community School students work. It's the restaurant of choice for a fancy date or a family night out. People that are/were seen here: Anya MacPherson, Holly J. Sinclair, Marisol Lewis, K.C. Guthrie, Wesley Betenkamp, Sav Bhandari, Chantay Black, Maya Matlin, Tori Santamaria, Zig Novak, Katie Matlin, Fiona Coyne, Clare Edwards, Jake Martin, Imogen Moreno, Eli Goldsworthy, Dave Turner , Doctor Chris, and Alli Bhandari. The Ravine: Located in the woods behind Degrassi Community School, the ravine is infamous for its parties and sexual activity. People that are/were seen here: Alex Nunez, Alli Bhandari, Clare Edwards, Bruce the Moose, Emma Nelson, J.T. Yorke, Jay Hogart, Johnny DiMarco, Riley Stavros, Sean Cameron, Fitz, Bianca DeSousa, Drew Torres, and Reese. The Break Room: A pool hall that was introduced in season 7. People who hang out here primarily play pool and talk. People that are/were seen here: Spinner Mason, Jimmy Brooks, Jane Vaughn, Peter Stone, Darcy Edwards, Riley Stavros, Johnny DiMarco, Bruce, Mia Jones, Jay Hogart, Derek Haig, Sam, and Leia Chang. The Mall Food Court: In the early 2000s this was the favored hangout of DCS students. It had a Pizza Pizza, an independently-owned kebab shop and the movie theater snack bar is accessible to mall patrons who haven't bought a movie admission ticket. It was unseen between Seasons 8-12 and was remodeled and had a complete turnover of vendors in that timespan. In Drew Torres' Twitter feed it's revealed that this is the Eaton Centre. The Abandoned Church: First introduced in Season 10, it was a place for fellow Degrassi students to hang out & throw parties. People that are/were seen here: Clare Edwards, Adam Torres, Eli Goldsworthy, Jenna Middleton, K.C. Guthrie The Degrassi Green Space: Introduced in Season 12, this garden is somewhere to come and eat your lunch or just to relax. People that are/were seen here: Katie Matlin, Jake Martin, Clare Edwards, Maya Matlin, Campbell Saunders, Mike Dallas Category:Places Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12